Intentado sobrevivir
by DarkPotterMalfoy
Summary: Desde que Voldemort asumiera el poder del mundo mágico londinense todo era un caos y la desesperación obligaba a las personas a intentar sobrevivir. . Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Título:** _Intentado sobrevivir_

 **Personajes:** Neville Longbottom y Lavender Brown

 **Número de palabras:** 1685

 **Mundo:** Generación Harry Potter.

 **Resumen:** Desde que Voldemort asumiera el poder del mundo mágico londinense todo era un caos y la desesperación obligaba a las personas a intentar sobrevivir.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

 **Mi amigo invisible:** Codin Gengar

 **Autor:** DarkPotterMalfoy

* * *

 **Intentando sobrevivir**

El ambiente en todo el Reino Unido era sombrío desde que Voldemort había ocupado casi todo país. El de por sí apagado Londres parecía, ahora bajo el asedio de los mortífagos, una terrible pesadilla y no tenía semejanza alguna con el de hacía un año, sin embargo el único lugar que parecía tener un poco de luz dentro de toda aquella inmensa oscuridad era Hogwarts. El antiguo colegio de magia y hechicería estaba bajo el mando de Severus Snape y los hermanos Carrow y el resto del profesorado tenía que obedecer las normas de aquellos cuya lealtad pertenecía a lord Voldemort; pero el profesorado, con la esperanza de que Harry Potter pudiese vencer al Señor Tenebroso, protegía a los alumnos de una forma que jamás se había hecho. Los hermanos Carrow eran partidarios del uso de la maldición _cruciatus_ contra aquellos alumnos que se portaban de forma incorrecta o insubordinada, habiendo ordenado al resto del claustro enviar a los alumnos que no obedeciesen las normas para así poder castigarlos. Uno de esos alumnos castigados, no por consecuencia de alguno de los otros maestros, era Neville Longbottom.

Neville llevaba tres semanas siendo castigado de forma consecutiva con la maldición imperdonable porque él no podía ver cómo las injusticias se cernían sobre lo más débiles; se rebelaba contra los Carrow y estos lo obligaban a utilizar dicha maldición sobre otros compañeros castigados y cómo rehusaba a hacerlo, estos la utilizaban contra él. Sin embargo, cada vez que se levantaba después de que la maldición le golpease, sonreía, no mostrándoles ningún tipo de debilidad, sino que los miraba de forma altiva porque sabía que tarde o temprano ese reinado finalizaría y acabaría con la victoria de Harry sobre la de Voldemort.

Durante los siguientes meses Neville ayudaba a los alumnos más débiles de las diferentes casas de Hogwarts, menos a los de Slytherin porque a ellos no les afectaba este tipo de castigos, a superar los castigos. Muchas veces se sentía derrotado, notaba que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos cada vez que veía a un alumno de los primeros cursos llorando o yendo a la enfermería porque los Carrow se habían excedido. Intentaba reconfortarlos dándoles buenas palabras o aconsejándoles qué debían hacer y qué no, pero siempre habían más niños y más trabajo que se le acumulaba.

Una tarde estaba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor hablando con Ginny y Dean Thomas sobre cuánto más faltaría para poder acabar con la tortura que estaban sufriendo.

— No sé cuánto queda, Neville —dijo Ginny aún enfadada porque Harry no le había dejado marcharse con ellos—. Pero tarde o temprano esto va a acabar.

—Pues Harry, Ron y Hermione tienen que darse prisa en lo que estén haciendo porque nosotros estamos agotados y el resto de alumnos también lo están. Ellos son más jóvenes y no están acostumbrados a tener que aguantar este tipo de maltrato. —espetó Neville asqueado. No entendía nada. Ni por qué no habían recibido ningún mensaje de Potter ni por qué nadie entraba en la escuela y los rescataba para llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

Todos se quedaron pensativos, sabiendo que no podían hacer nada para poder revertir la situación. La ecuación era demasiado compleja como para poder resolverla por ellos mismos. Entonces la puerta de la Sala Común se abrió y antes de poder verse cualquier cuerpo humano, se escucharon los fuertes sollozos de una chica que, al mostrarse al resto de sus compañeros, llevaba la ropa rota por varias partes, mostrando algunos moratones en su brazo izquierdo y un poco de sangre seca que le había caído por el oído. La chica al verse sorprendida por el resto de sus amigos, salió corriendo hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

—Pobre Lavender —dijo en un murmuro Dean—. Es el segundo castigo consecutivo que le ponen esta semana. Está al borde del límite y no sé cuánto tiempo podrá soportarlo —Neville lo miró sorprendido. No tenía conocimiento de que ella estuviese siendo castigada y, por lo general, sabía quienes de su casa sufrían los castigos de los Carrow.

—Hoy la han castigado porque Zabini se ha chocado con ella adrede y ha dicho que lo ha atacado porque está en contra de Ya Sabéis Quién —dijo Ginny—. Pero es mentira, yo he visto cómo él ha ido en su busca. Lavender es una chica débil, no tiene la entereza de mucho y no sabe cómo gestionar todo esto. Creo que deberíamos vigilarla de cerca.

Nadie dijo nada, pero Neville no podía apartar la mirada de las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios. Él sabía que no tenía el valor y las agallas de Harry para enfrentarse a este tipo de situaciones, pero haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para hacer que ella no se sintiese tan mal.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días y no se había atrevido a hablar con ella. No quería sacar el tema de una forma brusca, pero cada vez que la miraba le daba la sensación de que estaba más pálida y débil. Poco a poco se empezó a fijar en ella y se dio cuenta de que ahora caminaba casi con la mirada hacia el suelo, que siempre que se acercaba algún alumno, fuese de la casa que fuese, le cedía el paso; caminaba siempre cerca de alguna pared para evitar el contacto con otras personas…, Lavender se había desmoronado por completo. Así que Neville un día se dispuso a seguirla por la escuela para poder hablar con ella y no tener que hacerlo delante de todo el mundo en sala común, después de mucho rato consiguió que se quedase a solas y se acercó a ella y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiese. Ella se quedó petrificada en su sitio sin saber qué hacer y con los ojos muy abiertos. Neville desde la poca distancia que los separaba pudo ver cómo sus ojos se habían abierto poco a poco mostrando miedo y cómo las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en ellos. Entonces se acercó, la cogió de la mano y la arrastró por la escuela hasta llevarla al séptimo piso. Durante el trayecto ella no protestó, más bien parecía una muñeca de trapo, cuya finalidad es hacer que su dueño disfrute de ella. Y eso se lo habían hecho los hermanos Carrow. Cuando llegaron donde Neville quería ir, se detuvieron y este se quedó pensativo delante de una pared y esperó a que sucediese algo. Poco a poco una puerta se fue mostrando en la pared y cuando estuvo completa, Neville miró hacia todos los lados para evitar que hubiese miradas indiscretas y entró junto a Lavender.

Cuando entraron el lugar estaba caldeado por una chimenea que estaba al fondo de la pequeña estancia, las paredes pintadas de un blanco puro conferían al lugar una paz que hacía mucho tiempo que los dos presentes no sentían. En la estancia había una cama, un escritorio y poco más, y Neville pensó que era suficiente.

—Lavender, este sitio es para ti —ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró sorprendida porque no entendía a qué venía todo esto—. Te he estado observando todo este tiempo desde que pasó…, bueno, lo de la Sala Común, y he visto que te has ido marchitando poco a poco. Creo que necesitas un sitio donde poder ser tú misma, donde las miradas de la gente no te incomoden y donde la gente no te haga daño.

Lavender no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando. Ella sabía que era débil, que su voluntad no era tan fuerte como la de muchos de los de su casa, pero ella no era ninguna cobarde ¡por eso estaba en Gryffindor! No sabía en qué momento había dejado de escuchar a Neville y lo único que recordaba era darle una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla izquierda.

—¿Quién te has creído que eres para tratarme así? ¡No eres Harry Potter! ¡No eres el salvador de nadie! ¡¿Por qué no luchas tus propias batallas y dejas que el resto libre las suyas?! ¿Qué te crees que yo no te he observado a ti, viendo cómo socorres a cualquiera que necesite ayuda? —gritó con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que su garganta se resintiese en el proceso, sin embargo Neville estaba sorprendido ante la fuerza que había mostrado la chica—. ¿A ti…, a ti quién te salva, eh, tipo duro?

—Yo…, mira Lavender, no lo hago porque piense que eres débil — _mentiroso_ , pensó mientras le acababa de decir eso—; sólo creo que deberías tener un lugar para ti, nada más. Y a mí nadie me salva, Lavender, porque yo solo estoy intentado sobrevivir a algo que nos viene demasiado grande a todos. No tenemos apoyo de nadie, es decir, somos la Casa de Hogwarts que más alumnos castigados tiene; somos aquellos que tenemos que agachar aún más la cabeza cada vez que ocurre algo… y francamente, Lavender, solo nos tenemos a nosotros y si no nos ayudamos a sobrevivir quién lo va a hacer.

La chica tenía una mirada entre sorpresa y ternura. Sabía que en el fondo él tenía razón, pero a ella no le gustaba que la tratasen como la débil de la camada porque sabía defenderse sola; sin embargo había aprendido que muchas veces era mejor estar callada y pasar desapercibida.

—Yo me voy —dijo Neville—. Puedes quedarte aquí o salir cuando yo ya me haya ido. Cuando quieras hablar sobre cómo te sientes aquí me tienes, Lavender; yo no te voy a tratar mal ni voy a hacerte sentir peor, pero creo que a veces lo mejor es desahogarse y sacar toda la rabia que llevamos dentro, básicamente porque esta puede emponzoñarse y acabar salpicando a alguien inocente.

—Espera…

Esa tarde Lavender se abrió a Neville explicándole cómo se sentía, los miedos que tenía… todo. Neville la escuchó atentamente, dando su opinión en contadas ocasiones para no hacerla sentir incómoda. Poco a poco su amistad se fue haciendo más fuerte y jamás traspasaron esa línea, sino que únicamente eran amigos que a veces necesitaban hablar con alguien diferente para seguir sobreviviendo.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Notas del autor:** Querido/a Codin Gengar espero que el fic te haya gustado, aunque nunca he trabajo con estos personajes me he sentido gratificado. He tardado más de la cuenta en publicar por problemas ajenos a mi voluntad. No estaba muy seguro de si querías un romance entre ellos o era algo más referente a la amistad. En todo caso, espero que sea de tu gusto y que los disfrutes.

Un abrazo fortísimo.


End file.
